tomeofthethayarrefandomcom-20200215-history
The Man With A Lightbulb For A Head
]] The one who saw it all happen by plan, and who may or may not still be seeing his creation grow and twist itself to new hieghts, though present or no, his glow is still felt from the heavens to the worlds below. He is rumored to be the creator of Childe though others would say he merely witnessed the First Birth. Nature Though there are some who label The Man With a Lightbulb For a Head as a creator or a protector deity, they would be closer to the mark to call him a custodian. His primary goal is to shape and uphold the progression of time and space as it is meant to be according to a very strict set of laws. This does not mean that he is the embodiment of law as Men see it, because he is just as willing to ply chaos on the world as he is to do anything else. Instead he acts as a kind of existential book-balancer, his job being to make sure that everything everywhere is going according to plan, and that nothing goes without a vice. While in the millions of years that he has existed he has devoloped a sizable personality, he is always able to make sure that his job is done to an acute degree of unbiasedness. Unlike the gods that he is often compared to, he does not let his feelings get in the way of his actions, making sure that his job always comes first. These unsociable and buisness-like qualities are most likely what has estranged him from mortal worship. Some cultures even demonize him by telling stories where he acts as the antagonist to other gods or heroes who are trying to acomplish something that goes against his rules and mandates. Contrary to humanity's general consensus about him, The Man With a Lightbulb For A Head does have a heart. Though he seems put off by the trifling activities, and tedius problems that he has to deal with again and again every second, he still manages to handle everything with the same amount of attention and care. So in summary, TMWALFAH is the working definition of true neutural. Maybe. Origin To the few mortals who know of him, this is one of the most heavily debated topics in all of Skaldjr, and all opinions defer a little from person to person. Older stories told by mortals who had encountered him or something like him tell that he is the brother of the other gods, and kind of a black sheep by comparison. More recent speculation says that his alien mannerisms and appearance dictate that he is actually from somewhere else entirely. All speculations on these lines though are strictly incorrect, and the real story is simple enough to explain. The Man With a Lightbulb For a Head is simply the first thing. Although he could be from somewhere else initially, as far as Skaldjr is concerned he is the single most native thing to exist in, on, or around it. This does not mean that he created the universe but he did oversee its creation, and he watched and supervised as the first gods made the first mortals, and shaped the world to be how they liked it. So in the end, the origins of The Man With a Lightbulb for a Head are still quite fuzzy. Many believe that the information is attainable, but simply incomprehensible to any of the terrestrial natives of the universe. Abilities The Man With a Lightbulb For a Head is an oddity amongst the pantheons simply because of his absolutely limitless power. Seriously, it’s boundless. It’s hard to even explain how much he can do simply because the human mind cannot fathom it all. However, the use of his power is something that most would never notice. Much of the areas where he focuses and exerts his ability have to do with keeping the universe on a very specific track; so doing things like building or destroying entire cultures, blessing mortals with the ability to part seas, or issuing commands for plagues or famine are not really within his sphere of interest. With all of that said, a lot of the things that the more terrestrial gods of Skaldjr do have to meet his approval to even happen. If a god decides to do something that is outside the bounds of his tight schedule, he has a sort of secondary veto ability. Many gods who have to deal with him find the fact that he could decide to stop them at any given time very annoying, and often gods and even mortals who have big plans for Skaldjr will try to find avenues to avoid his notice. One who questions the ultimate ability of The Man With a Lightbulb For a Head might point out that he is severely limited by the laws that he upholds, and this is true. It might even be said that his power stems directly from these laws, as he cannot (or maybe will not) perform acts that compromise them. The fact remains though, if the situation calls for him to create a rock too heavy for him to lift, and then lift it, he could do it. Stories & Mortal Worship Avatars & Scions Category:Gods